litventure_with_tiekenafandomcom-20200215-history
Elements of Prose
Prose refers simply to any written piece of w sentences (and paragraphs) rather than lines or verses (like poetry). Examples/kinds of prose include novels, short stories, essays, letters, editorials, articles, and journals. Characteristics of prose can be broken into seven categories, divided by purpose: #Narrative: writing which tells a story (can be fiction or non-fiction); usually told in chronological order; has characters; follows the basic plot-line - exposition, rising action, climax, falling action. #Expository: gives basic information; used often in speeches and essays; does not tell a story or argue. #Descriptive: describes something in detail, again without telling a story or arguing a point; used most often in combination with another mode of writing, but alone is often found in scientific or medical reports. #Persuasive: argues a point (or two sides of a question); gives evidence in favor or against. To explain prose as simply as possible, it covers anything written that is NOT poetry - basically. Prose connotes spoken or written discourse that is not patterned into metric or free verse. To put it simply, prose is writing or speech that is not poetry. Prose exists on a variety of different levels. For instance, at one end of the spectrum is ordinary, colloquial speech. In contrast, at the other end is distinguished written discourse, or what John Dryden called “that other harmony of prose.” There are a variety of different types of prose. These include: #Nonfictional Prose: A piece of writing based on fact. Examples include autobiographies, biographies, and non-fiction essays. #Fictional Prose: Imaginative writing. Examples include novels, parables, short stories, and most drama. #Heroic Prose: Writing based on the formulaic expressions found in oral tradition. Examples include legends and fables. Additionally, prose can be narrative, expository, descriptive or persuasive. Narrative writing has a storyline and characters. It is often told chronologically. Expository writing denotes writing to explain. This form of writing explores particular topics and themes. Expository writing differs from narrative writing because it does not necessarily tell a story. Descriptive writing uses detail, such as the five senses, to discuss a topic in depth. This form of writing is often used in conjunction with narrative, expository, or persuasive writing. Persuasive writing attempts to convince the audience of the merits or disadvantages of the topic. The term “prose” originates from the Latin prosa, meaning "in phrase" which was derived from prosa oratio, meaning "straight, direct, unadorned speech." This phrase was derived from prorsus, meaning "straightforward or direct" and can be further traced to pro versusm, meaning "turned forward." It is also known that artfully written prose seems to have developed later than written verse (poetry). Inherent in prose is a sense of style, or how speakers and writers communicate their meanings. Prose style is specific to a particular work, author, or genre. Visit: http://www.enotes.com/homework-help/definition-prose-kinds-prose-element-prose-191041 Prose consists of: 1. Theme Theme is the general idea of a story. 2. Setting Setting is the information of the where the story occur and the time of the story. Setting also include a context (especially society) beyond the surround of the story, like culture, historical period, geography, and occupation. 3. Plot Plot is the sequence of events. 4. Point of View Point of view is the different angle to see the subject. 5. Character and Characterization Character is an individual (usually a person) who play in a story. Characterization is the method used by the writer to develop a character. 6. Symbols Symbols is the language style used by the author. 7. Atmosphere Atmosphere is condition and emotion in a story. Point of view is the relationship of the storyteller or narrator to the story. By the point of view, the author allows us to "see" and "hear" what's going on. The skillful of authors can makes the readers give attention to the story. Point of view is divided into two main kind. First-person point of view In the first person point of view, the narrator does participate in the action of the story. This point of view is used when a character narrates the story with I-me-my-mine in his or her speech. He or she can appears as main character or supporting character. 'Third-person point of view'Here the narrator does not participate in the action of the story as one of the characters. The writer may choose third-person omniscient, in which the writer know everything and his knowledge and prerogative are unlimited, or third-person limited, in which the writer know only in one angle.Visit: http://english-super.blogspot.com/2013/01/point-of-view-in-prose.html Plot fewrgwegwgwgwergweg simple narrative account a chronological description of real events to tell what happened Resolution the events following the technical climax in which the outcome is actually worked out; works out the decision that was arrived at durring the technical climax Visit: https://quizlet.com/174647/elements-of-prose-literature-flash-cards/ For types of conflict visit: http://www.storyboardthat.com/articles/education/types-of-literary-conflict